All out of Time
by RWBYLover2016
Summary: In a world where Rosewick is a thing a child travels back in time to save the past and the future rated M for future scenes feel free to review and tell me if you love it or hate it
1. Chapter 1

All Out of Time

 _"You either die a hero or live long enough to become the villain"_

My name is Timothy Rose Torchwick and let me tell you how I got here. But before that here's a brief description of what I look like. I wear a black trenchcoat with a plain black shirt and pants a fedora all with orange trim I have black hair with orange tips and my weapons are a blue bladed katana that folds back and allows me to shoot flares and or explosive rounds.

I somehow landed right next to what seemed to be a dust shop "From Dust Till Dawn huh weird might as well go in and check to see if I could refill my dust rounds". So I walk in and it seems empty except for the old man who runs the place, so I decide to look in the ammo aisle to see if they sell any decent quality explosive rounds. I find the ammo I'm looking for so I walk to the counter to "pay" for this stuff. Now normally I'm no thief that's dad's forte but I have zero lien on me so for right now I'm stuck with stealing.

"Excuse me sir but I hope you plan on paying for that dust today".

"Heh don't worry about that sir I plan on paying for this dust" of course I was lying but he didn't need to know that. I activate my semblance "I will be taking this dust and that is ok". Now most people would be like how did you make that man give you the dust with a semblance, I will tell you my semblance is a somewhat passive ability I like to call it My Silver Tongue, only one person is able to resist it and that was my dad.

"Yes I will let you take the dust and not stop you".

"That's a good mindless moron, now where am I"?

"You are in the country of Vale next to Beacon".

"Beacon, oh no looks like I got here before it was destroyed which means I might see mom again yes"! I decided to hightail it out of there before the old fart got out of his trance, but weirdly enough I ran into some red haired guy and some other guys in red suits barge into the shop. "Well that can't be good, best stick around and get them on the way out". So I hid by the side of the building only to hear a girl yell and one of the suits come flying out the window.

"A red caped girl with a red scythe now unless I'm going blind that's mom"! I run over to help her out only to see she's dispatched all the goons except the guy in the bowler hat with the red hairrrrr. Hold it I know who that is Dad! Wow talk about long odds and to think I only got here by pressing one big red button on one of Ozpin's old machines and touched the resulting portal and then wham here I was.

Alright I'm going to have to help mom over dad so time to pull out Melodic Rose, my blue bladed gun katana. Shoots explosive rounds and flares a weapon for every occasion.

"Sir I'm going to have to ask you to hand over the dust or we do it the hard way" being honest here I was hoping for the hard way, I've always wanted an excuse to beat up dad.

"Kid do you know how you're talking to I'm the Roman Torchwick you know criminal mastermind, king of the underworld, et cetera et cetera".

"Yawn and what's your name Red since we seem to be introducing ourselves?"

"Me oh I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose who are you then"?

"Just call me Tim and I do believe that Da... I mean Torchwick is getting away".

"I got this" then she speeds off flying up a ladder onto the rooftop that Torchwick was on.

"Great now I have to catch up this is going to suck" I start running and climbing up the ladder complaining all the while. "Ok note to self work on my cardio, ok Torchwick you're surrounded and stuck just give up now".

"Ha kid you gotta learn something always have a plan B". Ok so he's throwing a red dust crystal, "oh no Ruby move now"!

"What"! She turns to look at me only to see me push her away from the explosion that happened when Roman shot the dust.

A neat thing Aura is, protects from explosives and the occasional "stray" bullet. When I get up I see Him in the side of a bullhead so what does guy with a gun sword do hmmm oh right start shooting the ship. Next thing I see is a blonde huntress start to shred the ship with what seems to be a purple glyph based semblance.

"Thanks for the assist mam but we had it taken care of before you got here".

"Sure you did kid now let a professional handle this".

Kid did she seriously call me kid I fought in a war which is more than she has probably ever done and she's the one calling me kid. "Sure thing mam it's not like I couldn't take him by myself no sir I'm just a dumb kid with a blue sword". Ugh she's irritating well I probably won't have to deal with her again I hope.

"Well excuse me at least I wasn't the one who let the criminal get away while berating some kid" I said putting air quotes around the word kid. Not to mention I was right Roman was starting to get away, well right until I put a hole in one of the engines. "Well that should slow them down for a while". Then of course Dad had to have Cinder stop flying and try to take us out hah not that they could tell because of the shadows.

"Grrr" Glynda growled. Then she started launching purple dust shards at the bullhead. Which then got reflected back at us only to disintegrate and leave the bullhead open to run from us.

"Well that settles that I'll be taking that as my cue to leave". I started to walk away only to find my grabbed onto by the collar of my coat.

 **Time skip**

"Do you have any idea how irresponsible that was you could have gotten yourself killed or worse" Glynda ranted!

"Honestly _mam_ but frankly I don't give a damn I've been well trained in taking out criminals I know how to handle myself".

"Really I have yet to see any instance of that and if it was up to me I would send you home with a pat on the back and a slap on the wrist". She then smacked her riding crop by my hand I didn't even flinch. That's when some guy in a green suit with gray hair walks in.

"Hello young man I'm professor Ozpin and you… remind me of two people"

Well this can't be good think to myself. "And just who do I remind you of" I say not liking where this is going.

He flips two photos in front of me one is a picture of mom and the other is one of dads many mugshots. "Care to explain why you bear a resemblance to these two".

"Heh well funny story actually, I'm from the future and I was fiddling with one of your old machines and I sort of pressed a button I shouldn't have".

"Hmm I see". That's when he starts staring at me almost like he's pondering something. "Well young man I would like to ask you two things".

"What would you like to ask"? I say knowing where this was going.

"Would you like to join my school and two what is your name"?

"My name is Timothy Rose Torchwick and this is the beginning of my story".

 **This story was created by me and Italian Torchwick so go check out his stuff he's a great author and stay tuned for the next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2: Roman

**Chapter two: Roman**

 **Welcome back to All Out of Time Chapter Two**

 **Roman POV**

The man in the shadows loosened his grey silk scarf and sat there in the dark, watching and waiting. The fishy smell of the docking district combined with the hot, humid weather of a summer night did not appease the nerves of the notorious criminal mastermind. He sat leaning back on a crate of Dust inside a dimly lit warehouse that was covered with grime and dirt that couldn't possibly aid the cleanliness of his suit. With only the moon for light peaking through the cracks in the wall he was able to see that this must be block twenty-three with seemingly only one entrance but he knew better. There were hidden doors in the back that made this a superb location for ambushes seeing as he used it for that purpose once or twice beforehand. Putting his bowler hat on top of his face, he tried to doze off while fond memories of perfectly executed heists rushed to head. He was on edge, evident from his composure of stiffness. He had every right to be. He had received an urgent message from his ray of sunshine that is his employer. As his employer did not often send out urgent meetings the content of what would be discussed must be dire. Of course she left out the details at to why they must attend and what the problem was. Upon lighting one of his favorite specialty brand cigars Roman Torchwick leaned back and took a deep breath. The fact that his last heist failed as well as the two young adults blabbering away next to him did not help either. Just as Mercury was about to shut up he began telling another memory of his about one of his many meaningless inconveniences. Roman's face began to turn red as he got up, spun around, held up Melodic Cudgel and aimed for Mercury's temple. Squeezing the trigger lightly he jumped back upon one of the hidden doors in the back slamming open.

"Might I ask, what exactly are you doing Roman?" said Cinder as she slowly strolled out into the center of the large room, never removing her steady gaze from a certain trigger happy underling of hers.

"Ah, well thank you for asking. You see Mercury here just finished his ten minute long speech on his past experiences of popcorn stuck in his teeth. So I thought what better way to end such a speech than with a bang."

"You know how I feel about causing damage to our... assets. Now if you're finished I would like to begin."

With a menacing glare Roman slowly lowered his cane and reluctantly sat down all the while knowing that Mercury will never let him live this down.

"The reason I called you all here today was to hand out your new assignments. The cause of such urgency is that both they have strict schedules and will begin tomorrow. Mercury and Emerald, I am leaving you two to rally together the white fang in the northeastern district of Vale as well as kill any attempting deserters. Considering Roman's success with the white fang during the train incident, as well as going through the trouble of having to break him out of prison, this role is best suited towards you two. As for you Roman, you will infiltrate Beacon academy as a student and will act as our man on the inside. We need someone to spy on any potential threats there. Specifically team RWBY who has interfered with our plans too many times. Yes roman that means that you will have to give up the jacket, hat, melodic cudgel, mascara, cigars and even your haircut. "

The stuttering Roman rose to his feet with his face red and his cigar falling from his lips. He could hear the laughter of Emerald and Mercury behind him which only drove his rejection. Roman shouted "What! Why would you ever put me there? Do you realize that I would be surrounded by a bunch of idealistic twerps who would love nothing more than to tear me limb from limb. Not to mention the fact that my face is on a wanted poster on practically every lamppost in Vale."

"Precisely, nobody would be able to suspect that it is you because they know that doing such a thing is not in your nature. Details will be sent to your scroll."

"Don't I get a say in th-"

"No, now you ship out tomorrow. I suggest you get ready." Said Cinder as she began to leave the room.

"Do I at least get a budget to make a disguise?" Yelled Torchwick when Cinder was just about to walk out the door.

"Yes you'll find that the money for Blaze Neroli has been put in an account and is waiting for you."

An irritated and bitter Roman let out a sigh as he held his his hand to his face in annoyance. Upon accessing the new bank account of "Blaze Neroli" he saw he had enough to at least be creative with his new persona's outfits. He stormed out of the room leaving echoes with every step as he knew the longer he stayed the more likely Mercury wasn't going to be leaving the facility. A steaming Roman thought to himself as he left "I sure am going to have fun these next few months won't I" as he lit the last of his cigars for the year and walked out to prepare for "Class". "Ugh."

 **Authors note**

 **Welp ladies and gentlemen we now see how Roman is getting into beacon next chapter will be a while before it will be uploaded because work and school but as always feel free to review and again thanks to Italian Torchwick for all the help go check him out.**


End file.
